greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:98.221.199.178
Templates Hi User:98.221.199.178 I'm Rod12 I'm the head admin of the Green Lantern Wiki Site here basically I'm the guy incharge of this entire site. I've notice that you have created some templates for the site for some certain Green Lantern related pages which is awsome they look good. But I've also noticed that you have edited some of the templates that already have been created on the site which were by my friend Doomlurker he's the one I have incharge of creating templates and I liked how the colors were set up on the templates so I'm going to change them back to the way they were. As for the ones you created I'm going to leave them alone there perfectly fine. As for the ones that already have been on the site I'm going to put them back the way they were and I would like them to stay that way because I like the original look of the templates the way they were before. As for your editing work your doing a good job and if you want to talk about this message or anything Green Lantern related just send me a message on my talk page. From Rod12 Hi User:98.221.199.178 I was wondering if you could try to do some template work on one certain template for me. The template I'm interested to see if you can work on is are Space Sector Template you probably saw it already today I think you did some work on one of the Space Sector Pages. But more to the point of the issue on the Space Sector we have Sections for the various 9-Lantern Corps I was wondering if you could give each Lantern Corps section its own Lantern Corps Color for there certain section. If you could possible do this task let me know because I know your good with Template related work. If you have any question about what I'm asking you to do just send me a message on my talk page and if you could work on this certain task it would be a big help. Oh and if you are going to stay around just to look around or do a little editing can I give a little friendly advice change the name of the user name you have right now to some other name maybe Green Lantern or DC Comics related or anything you like your choice. Oh and in future reference if you have any questions or for excample have any template relate ideas let me know and my friend User:Doomlurker he's my 2nd in command of this site and also on the site here we have staff members that are willing to help as well. Oh well talk to you later and let me know if you can help out with the Space Sector Template one way or another. From Rod12 Good day to you I am Imperial Misanthrope the staff member specifically designated to the creation and research into Green Lantern Animated pages and projects, and various site-based details. To be perfectly honest with you, i find that a more personal approach to new faces, so to speak, on a site can lead to better collaboration on a site where the goal is to collect and display relevant information. As such, I say hi, and hope to see you around. Imp